The Perfect Cover
by angellwings
Summary: Jackson's thoughts during "Can't Get Home to You, Girl". Follow up to "Coconut Goodness". Lackson.


_The Perfect Cover_

By angellwings

* * *

Jackson was about to kill someone. Oliver and Lilly's babytalk had been sickening before but now…now it was down right horrifying. He just _had_ to find that lipgloss, and start seeing Lilly as an actual girl. He couldn't go on living in ignorance. That would be too simple. Now he had to deal with listening to the incredibly hot and unattainable girl he had a crush on cooing to her boyfriend. A boyfriend that he happened to respect and, on occasion, consider a friend.

On the one hand he wanted to strangle Oliver and on the other he felt incredibly guilty for having even a small crush on the guy's girlfriend. A few weeks ago when Oliver ditched Lilly for his fame Jackson almost _did_ strangle him. How could a guy be that stupid? Then again, a part of him wanted Oliver to _stay_ stupid. Then things wouldn't be that complicated anymore.

But no. Oliver was a decent guy who always realized his mistakes. So, now Jackson was listening to Lilly's nonsensical romantic ramblings and forcing back the bile in his throat. One good thing about having a reputation as an insensitive bratty older brother was that he could make his nausea known with out giving away his crush. He'd recently discovered that this jerk older brother routine was the perfect under cover disguise. If he was rude to Lilly she would never know he had even the tiniest amount of feelings for her and as a bonus it helped with his own denial.

If he was rude then he didn't have to worry about letting any of his feelings slip out. It was a good strategy that worked really well for him. He was reaching his breaking point with the baby talk. He was going to have to do something. He heard Lilly begin to say those three little words that always made him wince. The phrase that he tried to avoid hearing Lilly say to Oliver because it made him feel even worse for harboring his feelings. He reached up and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Oliver, you know what would make you feel better, buddy? Chicken soup. You know what would make me feel better? This," Jackson said before he shoved Lilly off the back of the couch and hung up the phone.

He sighed in relief and lay back against the couch. Finally.

"Gimme back me phone!" Lilly said angrily as she stood up. No way that was happening. She would call Oliver back and he would be right back where he started. He stood as she came around the couch.

"Not until you give me back the last two hours of my life!"

He looked up to see her glaring at him with a hand on her hip. He had to remind himself not to stare. The girl was beautiful. Espescially in that blue dress and with her hair falling gently across her shoulders. He shook himself and continued talking.

"Now, I don't mean to be a bad host," He began gently. "But get out!"

She had to leave. She was distracting him. He couldn't ignore his attraction forever. He _was_ Jackson after all.

"Okay, no, alright. Miley said I could stay here until she gets here. Which should be any minute. So gimme back my phone!" She yelled.

He held back a smirk. She was even pretty when she was angry. He couldn't resist picking on her just a little bit. There was something about her angry and determined glare that just made him want to see how far he could push her.

"No!"

She was yelling and following him as he backed away from her. He placed the phone down on the large chair in the living room and then sat on it. Pushing her buttons had always been fun, but now…he just couldn't stop himself. He couldn't flirt with her or pursue her like he wanted to so he _had_ to treat her this way.

"Be my guest. See that's the old college mind working," He smirked.

She feigned a laugh, "You're brilliant. You are so brilliant I just-hang on one second."

She reached for the cordless and walked away from him with it. He began to stand up before he realized if he stood up her cell phone would be unguarded. He slumped back in his chair. He was defeated. Hopefully she was calling Miley and not Oliver. He stood and quickly grabbed the phone. He shoved it in the back pocket of his jeans and spread out on the couch with his bowl of chips, and listened to Lilly's conversation. He breathed a sigh of relief when Lilly spoke into the phone.

"Your piggy brother is driving me crazy! That's how it's going."

He shoved a chip in his mouth and chewed it obnoxiously as she gave him a pointed gaze. Thank God she didn't call Oliver.

"But you are coming right?" He heard Lilly ask in a small voice. "Okay."

He knew that tone. Miley wasn't going to make it on time. It was just going to be him and Lilly for a long time. Could he take being a jerk to her for that long? No, he would eventually crack. He just knew it. He waited for Lilly to begin ranting, but she didn't. For several minutes the living room was completely silent. He got up, and made a sandwich and then sat back down. As soon as he sat back down. Lilly cracked.

"She's not going to get here on time is she?"

Jackson chose not to answer her. He knew the answer, but if he answered she would expect him to offer words of comfort. He was not good at that. Lilly began to pace in front of him. He tried to ignore her and watch the television but the ranting and pacing kept him from doing that. He was tempted to speak out and attempt to comfort her, but that would mean talking about his feelings…which could lead to awkward things. He could tell Lilly was about to say something to insult him. He was waiting for it.

"She's not gonna make it and I'm gonna be stuck here with you on my-"

He urgently stood, "Hey, I hear their car! They're back!"

"Oh I knew she'd make it!" Lilly yelled excitedly as she ran out the door. This could be his chance to get rid of her and silence his inner turmoil. He closed the door and locked it. She was gone. He could think in peace.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on-"

"Jackson!"

His shoulders sagged. Nevermind. The guilt and feelings were back.

"How could you?"

"It's easy, look, I'll show ya," He said as he pulled Lilly back toward the door. "C'mon right over here." He opened the door again, "I say, 'Look they're back!' and then you go 'Oh Miley, Miley! You made it! You made it! Eep!"

He pulled her toward the door and tried to force her out but she was fighting him all the way. He had to get her out of the house. He couldn't risk saying something to blow his cover, "Just go."

"Could I be stuck with anybody _worse_ on my birthday?" Lilly pouted as she broke away from him. Well, she definitely didn't have any feelings for him. That was for sure. He wanted to wince and drop the act. He wanted to make her see that he wasn't such a jerk, but he couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

"Hey-O!"

Both Jackson and Lilly jumped as Rico appeared.

She huffed and walked away from the door, "The answer is yes!"

Jackson sighed. He immediately missed being alone with Lilly. He hated this. He wanted her gone, but he wanted to be alone with her. What sense did that make?

"What do you want, Rico?"

"A jetpack, Jessica Alba, and the chance to play the artful Dodger in a Broadway revival of 'Oliver', but that's not why I'm here," Rico said as he entered the house. "I've got two courtside seats to the Lakers tonight, and guess who has two thumbs, a dumb haircut, and is going with me?"

Rico grabbed Jackson's arms and pointed his thumbs toward Jackson's chest.

"This guy!" Rico exclaimed.

"Whoa, What's the catch?" Jackson asked. He had to admit it would be a great way to get Lilly off of his mind for a little while, but with Rico…there was always a catch.

"There's no catch."

"Then why do you want me to go?"

"Cause you're my buddy, my pal, the ying to my yang, the ping to my pong, the wind beneath my arms."

"You mean wings," Jackson corrected him.

"I don't have wings, you yutz!" Rico yelled. "Anyway, enough best friend banter, let's get in your car and go!"

It suddenly hit Jackson. Rico couldn't drive. Jackson could.

"Oh, I get it. You don't have a ride."

"Please," Rico said as he brushed off Jackson's observation. "I had a ride. I just chose to go with you."

"Who was your ride?" Jackson asked knowingly.

Rico muttered something and Jackson grinned, "What?"

"MY MOM!"

Jackson laughed loudly and pointed at Rico.

"If you're done laughing at me, can we go now?"

"Sure, let me get my stuff," Jackson answered automatically. Anything to get a way from the forbidden girl. He ran to his room to grab his jacket and his keys. As he was coming back down the stairs Miley called. He huffed and answered.

"What?"

"Jackson! Please do not leave Lilly alone on her birthday! Be that caring and considerate person that I know you are. Deep down inside."

He fought the part of him that wanted to break down and do as his sister asked. He had an act to keep up. He forced a scoffing laugh, "Laker game and a good laugh? What a night!"

He hung up before Miley could say anything else. She might inadvertently guilt him into something he secretly wanted to do if he let her keep talking. He sighed. Who was he kidding? He was going to give in eventually. He turned and faced Lilly as she flipped through television channels.

"So, uh, you're just gonna hang out here?"

He could tell she was tearing up a little bit. Great. Now he really felt like a jerk.

"Well, I might as well. Here. Home. I'm alone where ever I am, but at least you guys have HD."

"Well, alright then. Bye," He said as he turned to leave. He stopped when he was outside of the door. He could hear her sadly singing to himself. He sagged his shoulders.

Damn it. He couldn't leave her alone on her birthday. He wasn't THAT big of a jerk, but he couldn't just GO back in there and miraculously save her birthday. It had to look like an accident. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and realized he'd forgotten his wallet. He pictured it sitting on the coffee table and grinned. The perfect cover. He turned and went back in the house. Lilly brightened when she saw him and smiled. He gulped when she aimed that smile at him. It really was a great smile. It made him want to see it sent his way more often.

"Jackson I knew you wouldn't leave me alone on my birthday!"

She opened her arms for a hug and he was really very tempted to take her up on it. He stepped forward before he realized that this was exactly the kind of trap he _couldn't _fall into. He spotted his wallet on the table and changed his course.

"Actually, I forgot my wallet."

He bent down and picked it up off the table. He had to get out of there. He retreated back toward the door.

"Okay, go Lakers," She said sadly.

He gave her an awkward smile, "Go Lakers."

He closed the door and winced when it closed. Did he really just do that? No wonder Lilly didn't have any feelings for him. He WAS a jerk. Lilly didn't deserve that. No matter HOW complicated his own feelings were. He immediately turned and entered the house again. Lilly looked up at him with teary eyes. He let out a long weary breath and gave her a soft smile.

"Want to see a Laker game?"

She gave him a confused glance, "But I thought Rico only had two tickets."

Jackson smirked, "He can't get there with out me, and I won't go unless you're coming with us. He'll buy another ticket. Trust me."

"I don't want to be a bother or-"

"Yes, you do," Jackson grinned. "It's your birthday. I know I'm not Miley…or Oliver but at least I'm _somebody_, right?"

She smiled brightly at him again, "Right!"

She paused in the doorway as they left.

"Thanks, Jackson. I know I'm just your little sister's best friend so it means a lot that you're doing this."

He shrugged, "You'll be my good deed for the week."

She glared at him suspiciously, "Yeah, right. I know your secret, Mister."

His eyes widened in panic, "You do?"

"Yeah," She smirked. "You're a nice guy. You just don't want to admit it."

He sighed in relief, "Right, you got me. That's my secret. Let's go."

He quickly pulled her toward his car. He didn't want her to have time to question why he panicked when she brought up his secret. He said a quick prayer that he could make it through the game with out blowing his _real_ secret.


End file.
